


Sí los pétalos fueran espinas

by LicNaranja



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Pmff2018
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21895684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LicNaranja/pseuds/LicNaranja
Summary: Las metáforas dejaron de ser metáforas, las personas morían por amor en un sentido cruel y unilateral. Las flores ya  no significaban romántico, y sus pétalos se transformaron en algo tan doloroso como las espinas del tallo de una rosa.Keith padeciendo el hábito de vomitar y toser pétalos, odia   con toda su garganta desgarrada a la enfermedad, y sobre todo, al chico que ama tanto a la vez.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 10





	Sí los pétalos fueran espinas

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí esto como parte de una actividad del grupo Motín Fanficker el año.pasado y quise subirlo aquí para conmemorar el desastre de la S8, lol.

Las flores tienen simbolismos raros, cada una representa algo distinto, tienden a tener más de un significado, algo profundo, o romántico. El jacinto simboliza la alegría, una actitud deportiva, la constancia, el dolor, la hermosura, los celos, etc. Podía hablar sobre eso todo el día. 

Fue un conocimiento más del montón que Keith aprendió en su niñez gracias a aquel libro marron desgastado que encontró mientras rebuscaba en el cobertizo en un verano aburrido. De niño podría considerar que le gustaban flores, pues leyó aquel libro varias veces. Pero en la actualidad, cualquier flor, fuera una rosa, girasol, lilas, margaritas, se volvían amapolas.

Las flores seguían siendo una señal de amor, pero su mensaje no era uno tierno, sino «Estás perdido, morirás». Ya no era necesario ir a una floreria, sólo había que enamorarse, no ser correspondido y al segundo estarías en el baño vomitando millones de jodidos pétalos. 

Keith tosió, y se reincorporó aferrándose al váter; la garganta le ardía, como si en vez de haber expulsado pétalos hubieran sido filosas espinas que pinchaban y rasgaban su esófago a su paso. Cerró los ojos oprimiendolos fuertemente para deshacerse de aquella vista borrosa. Todo le daba vueltas. 

Aunque la vista borrosa era mejor que ver toda la mierda que salió de él. No soportaba verlo. Eran repugnantes los pétalos que se hundían en el agua tenuemente rojiza y el dolor. Era repugnante que recordase el rostro de ella con la cabeza hundida hasta el fondo del WC. 

Lo detestaba, mirar una flor dolía tanto como toserla o vomitarla en silencio. Detestaba como su mente reproducía la misma escena cada vez que las flores se desbordaban por su garganta; la joven castaña más blanca que las paredes, su rostro tratando de fingir calma, todo lo que oía cuando Katie hablaba eran los aterradores sonidos de ella vomitando sangre y pétalos, de como le aseguraba que estaría bien. Sin que le quisiese decir, a su mejor amigo, de quien se había enamorado.

Keith contó hasta diez, y prosiguió hasta el veinte para que su mente se aclarase, y pudiera buscar una excusa adecuada para su retraso de la siguiente clase. 

Observó con asco como giraban los pétalos azules por el retrete hasta desaparecer por la tubería. Bajo la tapa y se dispuso a sentarse en ella, sintiéndose fatal.

Si estar enamorado ya era una tortura, aquello era un infierno adicional. 

Subiendo los pies a la tapa, hundió su rostro en sus rodillas, y se preguntó como había sido capaz Katie de soportarlo, si la dichosa operación que se volvió tan famosa realmente lo ayudaría después del desastre que había sido hace meses con su difunta amiga. 

Posiblemente moriría también, tal vez en una semana, tal vez en un mes.

«No tengas miedo a enamorarte» ¿Acaso eso fue producto del mal sentido del humor de Katie? Obviamente estaba aterrado. Aterrado de las flores, aterrado de morir, aterrado de exhibir sus enfermos sentimientos. Pleno siglo XXI y seguían haciéndolo sentir de manera sigilosa de que era un monstruo o enfermo mental. 

Sería sencillo si fuera una chica, pero no lo era, y Lance tampoco. Si así fuera la situación, fácilmente podría decirle ante la aparición del primer pétalo. Le podria decir a la mitad del pasillo en cualquier receso a la vista de todos mientras murmuran expectantes sobre lo que vendrían a continuación. Sería menos complicado. 

Suponía que nadie había pedido sentirse así, enamorarse de la persona errónea y ser castigado como si aquello estuviera marcado en el antiguo testamento como pecado capital. Tampoco Keith había pedido enamorarse de Lance.

Las cosas estaban demasiado tranquilas para él cuando Lance sólo se dedicaba a desafiarlo por cosas estúpidas, siendo odioso. No pensó que entre riña y riña pudieran considerarse «amigos». No había nada en común entre ellos más que algunos conocidos o amigos, pero parece que eso no fue impedimento para que Lance se fuera acercando más y más tan sutilmente con ese comportamiento torpe habitual sin que los dos fueran conscientes.

Keith no había pedido que Lance cada vez que hiciera frío le diera su bufanda o sus guantes diciendo que no tenía frío a pesar de que podía notar la piel de gallina sobresaltar en su piel morena. Tampoco le pidió que le sacará alguna que otra carcajada con ese raro y particularmente atractivo acento cubano que tenía al susurrarle tonterías. O que se mantuvieran despiertos mutuamente hasta altas horas de la madrugada para verse horas más tarde con graciosas ojeras. Que pidiera como un niño que Keith hablara en coreano para reir gritando lo tierno se oía. O el hecho de que Lance pareciera gustarle tomarle de la muñeca al caminar, mirando disimuladamente la cercanía de sus manos. O que en la pequeña excursión escolar, lo convenciera de quedarse afuera con él para admirar la claridad de las estrellas, y una vez tirados entre la maleza que les picaba, no le rogó a Lance que le dijera que las estrellas brillaban mejor cuando se reflejaban en sus ojos.

Se sentía patético y enojado por esas y tantas cosas más que Lance le hizo sentir aún cuando su principal atención iba hacia aquella chica morena y de largo cabello rizado. Se llevaba la peor parte de su inexistente pero no imposible relación. 

—Keith, hermano, ¿Estás aquí? ¿Te sientes bien? —Fue la irreconocible voz de Hunk quien le sacó de su rutina autodenigrante. —Te vi correr y empujar a esa chica de primero para llegar a aquí.

Permaneció en silencio.

—Estoy bien.

—¿Seguro? No parecías estarlo. Podría llamar a Shiro si no te sientes bien.

—No...Estoy...

Enamorado, muriendo y asustado.

—Estoy bien, Hunk. En seguida salgo.

Keith tardó un poco más de lo que aseguró. Su cuerpo ciertamente dolía, incluyendo su cabeza y garganta, tenía que esforzarse en hablar para que no sonará como un sollozo lamentable.

—Viejo, necesitas actualizar tu definición de «estar bien». Estás horrible.—Su expresión se configuró a una mueca. —La enfermería sigue activa si quieres echarte un rato.

—No es nada, sólo no pude dormir mucho anoche por terminar el proyecto... —Mintió a medias. Evadiendo verse en el espejo al echarse agua fría en la cara.

Cubrió su boca cuando tosió con más fuerza desgarrando su garganta en el proceso. Sintió la mano de Hunk en su espalda y su mirada de preocupación que se transformó en una de horror en cuanto vio lo que Keith resguardaba en sus palmas.

—¿Tú...También? Cielos, Keith. —Hunk lo sostuvo en cuanto el azabache no podía mantenerse en pie por si solo—Tienes que decírselo, ahora. ¿Alguien más lo sabe? ¿Tu mamá?

—Ella está en servicio militar, quien sabe donde. Y no. Prefiero quedarme así.—Contestó con voz temblorosay baja.

—No, tienes que decirle a Lance. 

—¿Y ser rechazado? O aun peor, ¿Ser correspondido a la fuerza solo por no querer cargar con una muerte? Olvídalo.—Escupió Keith.

—No quiero rentar más trajes para asistir a otro funeral de un amigo. Ni siquiera sabes si te rechazará o será obligado, es sólo el miedo...

—Es fácil decirlo, ¿No? Se nota a lenguas que toda la atención de Lance romanticamente la acapara Allura. No yo. 

—¿Y si no es así? Tal vez fue así, pero he estado ahí gran parte del tiempo entre ustedes. Las miradas de Lance a Allura son diferentes con las que te observa.— Lo agarró fuertemente de los hombros, tembloroso—Has estado tan encerrado en ti mismo durante estos meses temiendo de tus sentimientos y morir después de lo de Pidge...sé que ha sido difícil perder a tu mejor amiga, ¡Pero repites lo mismo que hizo ella! 

Keith quiso rechistar, negar que era diferente. Katie eligió remover sus sentimientos a morir, mientras que él a pesar de lo miserable que se sentía, nunca podría renunciar a esos sentimientos por Lance y su sonrisa de cada mañana cuando lo veía llegar. Que era diferente el hecho de que la operación fallará a que Keith muriera por cobarde y llevase sus sentimientos a la tierra. No pudo decir nada más, su vista se nubló, y el rostro afligido de Hunk desapareció tras de un ruido sordo. 

❀

Cuando Keith despertó una fragancia leve a medicina inundó su nariz. La enfermería. Iba a levantarse para marcharse, esperando encontrarse con Hunk, pero la voz de Lance en el fondo de la habitación hablando con la encargada le hizo quedarse quieto y pretender dormir. Por el sonido de la puerta, supuso de que la enfermera había salido.

—Sé que estás despierto, Keith. Tu respiración es diferente.

—Felicidades, ahora puedes ser todo un stalker-Respondió con la garganta seca.

— Me asusté un poco cuando me dijeron que estabas en la enfermería- El chillido de la silla metálica arrastrándose dio un vuelco en su estómago cuando se detuvo sus pies—Pero ahora estoy aterrado...Apenas llegué y tú...Keith, yo...

—No digas nada.—Suplicó.—Sólo vete.

Carecía de fuerzas para mirarle, porque si lo hacía, seguramente lo derrita con esa cara que sólo Lance sabía hacer; y entonces, le pediría que se quedara.

—No puedo hacer eso. No contigo.—Tentó su hombro con tanta delicadeza pero aún así Keith creyó romperse.

—¡¿Quieres dejar de hacer esto e irte?! —Reaccionó en automático, apartándose con un manotazo. —Sólo empeoras el como me siento...

Pero se sintió más enamorado, y más enfermo, al reflejarse en sus ojos azules. Segundos parecieron siglos. Lo único que fue capaz de lograr que desviara la mirada fue la horrible tos seca, acompañada con pétalos azules, posiblemente, crisantemos.

La tos sólo hizo que el castaño se aprovecharse para poder acercarse, tomar al azabache entre sus brazos y cubrirlo en su pecho.

—Te odio... —Musitó Keith con la voz rota. -Sueltame.

—Lo sé. Pero no pienso hacer eso en el próximo milenio.

—Eres un grano en el culo...no haces más que confundirme todo el día, ¿Cuál es tu juego? Actúas jodidamente gay conmigo y luego besas los pies de Allura como si fuera Dios.

—Lo siento. No es mi intención...yo...

—No quiero disculpas...quiero dejar de sentirme así, como un monstruo desagradable salido del jardín de tu abuela.

—No eres desagradable, menos un monstruo. Sólo Keith Kogane. Por quien me he saltado tres clases por esperar a que despertara, dudando si era correcto tomarle la mano después sufrir en silencio. —Lance no deshizo su abrazo, hasta posiblemente lo estrujó un poco, para matarlo de muchas maneras más —Pensé que un amor más "normal" sería mas correcto, pero todas esas cosas que te dije o hice no pensé que fueran correctas a pesar de que así lo sentí, y ¡demonios!, lo sigo sintiendo.

Keith levantó la mirada, y Lance juntó sus frentes en un leve choque. Tenerlo así, tan de cercas, sin saber que más haría 

—No es obligación; no quiero perderte. Quiero tenerte a ti y a tu mullet sin estilo toda la vida.

—Ibas tan bien hasta eso último...—Se le escapó un suspiro. 

«No tengas miedo a enamorarte. Se siente asqueroso pero a la vez es reconfortante, no lo entiendo ni yo. No sabrás si eres correspondido o como te miren, joder, se todo lo gay que quieras, Keith» Le dijo por última vez Katie. Su fuente de confianza que estaba y luego, no más. 

No entendía a la enfermedad ni a las flores. Mucho menos al amor. Te podía dejar con tus defensas hasta el suelo y matarte. Metafóricamente o no. Y seguiría sin entender, pero en esos momentos, entre los brazos de Lance, sentía la tranquilidad y bienestar que en meses había perdido.

❀

✿

❀


End file.
